Elsword and The Sacred Power of El
by Infinitespada
Summary: The holy gem said to give life to all of Elrios has always been nurtured and cared for blindingly. It wasn't until a single boy raises some question that people began realizing that this gem has some pretty underlying features no one knew about. What is the connection between this boy and the El? And why is he plagued with visions of the future? (Volume 1)
1. Introduction

**Inf: Hello everybody and welcome to the official first chapter of the reboot of Seeker of the Truth!**

 **I will reveal what I revamped for the next few chapters.**

 **if I remember...**

 **now then first off My wonderful huntress Arukas' personality has been changed to be a bit more sassy and smart ass. Also her new look has been made and shall be the cover for the next story, Aka part 2 of the whole storyline!**

 **Maybe..**

 **Now without further adieu, let's begin!**

* * *

I came upon an opening within a beautiful quiet forest. After traveling for an unprecedented amount of time, I finally reached the little village Ruben, home of the El Tree. My name is Sencho, Sencho Telcoru (センチョ てるこる). I am a young martial artist of age 15. I met with the Red Haired Knight when I was very young, and trained with the Haan family during my journey around the world. I would like to explain my background but that'll have to wait a bit, I'm sure you'd rather learn of my appearance right? I have black wavy hair with a red streak that goes straight across it, and 2 bangs that protrudes both sides. My eye color is dark blue and I wield duel swords that I wear among my hips. I wore a tattered black shirt with bandages that wrapped around my hands, and ragged dark blue pants that sported a red belt that carried sheaths for my swords. This is the clothing I wore during my adventures, since I really have no place to call home I am forced to wonder around Elrios in search for a purpose, as if by impulse. What's Elrios you ask? Well Elrios is a world different from the one you know, a beautiful place with many inhabitants.

But I digress, People have told me that I'm a soft spoken, intelligent individual. But sometimes I can get a bit..."energetic" whatever that means. I already concluded that I may have separate personalities but what triggers the switch is still unknown to me. Although I have yet to find a purpose in Elrios, I do however, have a goal. The reason I am here, just in the outskirts of Ruben, is because of my swords. One of my swords to be precise. My swords were given to me by my father, he always called them Transcendence but I think I'll call it Jikan and Kūkan (時間スペース). He told me that the sword has a hidden secret that will only be unlocked if it is near mass amount of pure energy. My other sword isn't so special. That doesn't matter however. I will eventually replace it, just like I replaced the clothing I described to you earlier.

Back to the matter at hand, The El, a massive blue holy gem filled with life energy would be the only thing I can think of that would cause a distinct reaction from my sword. In fact, it's The El that makes life here sustainable in Elrios in the first place. Though The El isn't what it used to be as it was shattered into a million different pieces all across the world A few centuries back. Luckily, there is a large enough El Shard that is able to sustain life all around Lurensia, the eastern continent I am currently inhabiting is 1 of 2 continents. The other continent, Fluone, is where the Haan family is located (don't ask how I manage to cross the sea, it's a LONG story, and I crossed it a total of 3 times). Unlike Lurensia which only has 1 giant El Shard, Fluone has 4, however, the effects of each of those individual Shards differentiate from each other. Granted they all sustained life, they all also correspond with a different element. Inhabiting Lurensia, The El Shard pleasantly exhibits a green hue, giving the continent a fertile and prosperous environment. Within this area, the Velder Kingdom rules. They make sure everything is all dandy within Lurensia. They're best militia are the Red Knights, a group of very strong individuals who protect Velder from danger. Their leader the Red Haired Knight is regarded as one of the strongest humans in the world. Smaller quantities of this green hue type of El Shard are called the Nature El Shard. We are able to infuse these El Shard's with our weapon to give it attribute related to the Shard you used. Kind of like an RPG game where you can enhance your weapons to give different elemental boosts, or when you infuse it into your armor to give them elemental resistance. It's the same with us...except we're not in an RPG (that would be ridiculous). The El Shards in Fluone, depending on their location will have a blue, cyan, orange, and purple hue, relating to the element of water, wind, and fire, with an addition to darkness.

The El Shard bathed in a blue hue, the Water El Shard, covers the area in beautifully clear and sparkling water. It is located in the southern west of Fluone, inside a city partially submerged in water; the Senance Kingdom, also known as Hamel or the City of Water. The Senance Kingdom has close relations with the Velder Kingdom, often trading supplies or providing help by sending in their knights. Just like Velder, Hamel Knights are very strong individuals lead by their king who is simply known as the White Colossus of Hamel. He has a son but that would be getting too far into the story.

The El Shard that sways with a cyan hue, the Wind El Shard, gives the land a wonderful breeze and encasing it with winds. The place it resides in is called Sander, also known as the City of Sand, is a land with an advanced civilization that creates devices that almost makes you believe you can fly. Although it is a desert area, there is a large lake in the center of the city. Legend states there is a behemoth there.

The El Shard that burns with an orange hue, the Fire El Shard, encases its land with lively heat and refreshing energy. This is where Lanox is. This is where the world's best blacksmiths live. A very industrial place with the biggest, most refreshing hot spring in the world. Rumor has it that a mermaid lives there, but why would a mystical water creature live in a place tainted with flames?

The El Shard that illuminates with a purple hue, the Dark El Shard, surrounds the area with purifying rays and spiritual stability. This is where the Xin Kingdom, also where the Haan family lives. If you like secret/forbidden arts, or demonic/spiritual ability's, this is the place for you. Some say that daylight never shines there, but who knows (I'll never tell). I'll reveal one thing though, the moon is very beautiful. Oh but don't confuse the Dark El Shard with the Dark El. That is a story for another time.

There is however, one more element the El Shard connects with, and that's the Light El Shard. It radiates a blinding light similar to the sun. These Shards only come in small quantities, but no one really knows why there is no large scale Light El on the lands.

Before the shattering of The El, there was one individual who watched over it. She calmed the El when it became unstable, in exchange for her life. The residents of Elrios then decided to name her Lady of El or the El Lady. The only person able to keep the El from being unstable. Many years later, a new Lady of El was elected, and with her came the 6 El Masters that help her govern The El.

The first master, Master of Fire is Rosso. The power of fire is the power of passion, and there is joy to prevent the strength of the fire from overflowing. The Fire El is under their protection.

The second master, Master of Earth is Gaia. She possesses the warmth and richness of the land and protects the continent of Elrios. They watch the Nature El.

The third master, Master of Water is Denif. A combination of coolness and intelligence controls the sea so that it does not overflow onto the land. The Water El is in their control.

The fourth master, Master of Wind is Ventus. The power of the wind energy keeps the universe in motion. The Wind El is cared by them

The fifth master, Master of the Sun is Solace. Elrios was revived due to the power of life and the birth of the sun's power. They have possession over the Light El

The sixth master, Master of the Moon is Ebalon. The power of the moon gives the people of Elrios comfort and security. They never let the Dark El out of their sight.

Each Master was endowed with different skills in order to use the El's power to govern Elrios. They circulate the El's energy to fertilize the land while calming the storm. But on a fateful day; The Master of Sun, Solace, who felt pity for the El Lady, stole her from her domain and they both disappeared, never to be seen again. This is the event that caused The El to explode into millions of pieces. I could go on and on but we don't have time for that do we? Besides, I don't know the whole story yet, no one does. There are however 6 Priest's associated with each element of The El Shard. It can't be a coincidence that there are exactly 6 Priestesses, all corresponding to a different element too. In addition to my sword reacting to smaller El Shards (though they never did much to it), I hoped going to the location the El resides in would trigger some kind of reaction, but I'd be lying if I said that it was the only reason I came here. For some reason, I felt some type of connection with the El, I just can't explain it. There's something at play here, some kind of prophecy, a meaning. Something big is about to happen, I've had this feeling for a while. Maybe once I get there

 ** _I'll find the answers I need_**

* * *

 **Inf: well! Finally completed! First chapter! Yay! Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! See you all next chapter! Auvoir!**


	2. Trouble in Ruben Forest

**Inf: Bonjour, bonswa mon lecteur charmant! Had a nice day?**

 **Arukas: Do you expect them to just say yes in their mind stupid? They probably started reading my line as soon as they finished reading your's**

 **Inf: quiet you**

 **Arukas: *snorts***

 **Inf: anyway, it seems I have forgotten most of the changes implemented in the renewed chars of mine! But I still got someone to spill. Today, I shall spill something about Opprimente!**

 **Oppri: m-me? Σ( ° △ °|||)**

 **Inf: Yup! Her backstory has been changed to fit in with Lu's somewhat. Let me explain, you se-**

 **Lu: HOLD IT! I think it's under my privileges as Queen to tell these commoners the story**

 **Inf: Uhh...OK sure. Shoot**

 **Lu: Opprimente here is a lesser demon born under my domain huhuhu~**

 **Oppri: May I remind you Lu that I am not just a "lesser" demon. Hmph! *pouts***

 **Lu: yes yes, I was getting to that dear. Now Oppri was orphaned at a very young age. Keep in mind that this was near the time I was betrayed by my adversaries. Her parent's, although simple commoners, were lucky enough to be close friends with mwah.~**

 **Sen: Wait. That was a couple hundred years ago right? Sis just HOW exactly old are you?**

 **Lu: Calm down little one. Time moves differently in the demon realm. Hundreds of years for you is like 10 years for us. Demons are a very fast thinking community ya know! Anyway, the jerks that betrayed me assassinated the young ones parents as they had found out about their plans. They tried to warn me but I wouldn't listen, I didn't think anyone would actually betray their glorious Queen.**

 **Oppri: and so I was orphaned with nowhere to go. That's when Lu found me**

 **Lu: I took pity on the poor child and generously let her among my abode Hohoho!**

 **Oppri: Queen Luciela was actually pretty cool back then. But now she's nothing but a brat. =u=;**

 **Lu: Ugh! How rude! After I went to the trouble of teaching you how to defend yourself too!**

 **Oppri: When Queen Luciela was sealed, someone new came into power, and they locked me up in a cell for associations with the former Queen. Sooner or later I was sold into slavery by humans and that's how I met onii-sama and the others.**

 **Inf: well as exhilarating as that was, this is getting to long, the readers aren't interest in any of this so Imma have to start the chapter. Fare thee Well!~**

* * *

Sencho entered the domain that the El is located, also known as The Forest of El, which housed the resting place of the El; The El Tree. This was a familiar crossing for the young male. Sencho was already well acquainted with Ruben. A good friend of his lived there; along with his sister. This is where he first started his training as swordsman before having official lessons with the Haans.

In fact his home (as far as he knew) was nearby Ruben so he always considered it his birthplace, though he was far too young to be told where the El Tree was located; that luxury only belonged to the El Explorers; a group of elite individuals in Ruben in charge of finding and protecting the El. The El is actually a precious treasure of the people from Ruben, and although Sencho was unsure why, he didn't want to cause any trouble. He'll just get in, and get out. Simple right? What would go wrong he thought? As Sencho walked through the familiar scenery, he suddenly felt his heart drop. His stomach felt uneasy, like he ate a bad apple and his stomach was having a heated argument with his brain. What is this uneasy feeling that crawled up upon him so suddenly? As if to answer his question, Sencho felt something cold, dark, and evil nearby. A very new but sinister feeling he never felt before, it wasn't even a human energy that he was feeling either. It felt like a monster, something that would level this whole forest with just a glance if it wanted to. Just what on earth could emit such a terrifying, chilly aura? And why exactly is it near Ruben?

Just as Sencho was about to investigate, he sensed a few more entities along with the bad one. One of them felt hot, strong-willed, determined. A familiar feeling to the boy he knew in his childhood, but he highly doubt it. His sister was always with him, training him. She was incredibly strong, most likely would have beaten that unknown malicious creature in one hit. The other aura was light as a feather, somehow felt knowledgeable, not very strong on the physical side but had amazing potential; most noticeably on the spiritual side, must be magic power Sencho thought. This one certainly was energetic though, but Sencho could tell it wasn't native to Ruben. Ruben never had trained much on magic, it was pure a pure knighthood type of training. The one furthest away felt calming, motherly, but very very competent. This one didn't feel human like the evil presence, but it definitely had a good feeling to it. Whoever it was had a strong connection to with nature as her aura was completely in sync with the harmonic aura the forest radiates constantly. There was one other thing Sencho sensed, but he couldn't tell what it was, its aura was powerful he can tell you that much. It was practically a beacon to anyone who can feel and detect the living energy emitting from people and animal. People like those were rare however, and usually consist of trained martial artists or mages. Magicians call this magic power, or mana; but to people like Sencho who is a martial artist, it is called aura or chi. It's connected to the sixth sense, so it is possible for anyone to sense certain energy if it is strong enough. There are people however who can use a much lower version of this sensory ability. Those people do not sense living energy, but rather something completely different such as spirits or the distinct energy of the El. Speaking of the El, the fourth energy signature he was sensing felt very much like the El. The El in the middle of the El Tree constantly radiates a powerful energy frequency that is distinct to itself only, that is how Sencho could tell the difference between El energy and living energy when he has never been in contact with the El. It is very weird how someone that is not the El could have a similar energy to it, and although he didn't know what it was, he felt compelled to find the source and hopefully get near it.

Sencho's Swords were reacting to that very same energy anyways so like it or not, Sencho had to venture in closer to the source of these beings he sensed; not only to discover what that powerful holy-like aura is, but to see exactly what was conspiring in the forest the El resided in.

Reluctantly, Sencho moved forward, brushing out the branches in his way. Soon afterwards, as he approached closer and closer to the destined location, the temperature began to drop. It dropped lower and lower with every passing second. The progressively lowering temperature was unsettling the young adventurer. It is correct to say that the temperature dropped, but it wasn't to the extent Sencho himself was feeling. He was shivering, it felt as if his very soul would freeze at any moment. The forest was very much fine, anyone could tell that with just a simple glance. The only explanation for this would be that this is some kind of internal chill that only affected certain individuals; or maybe there was something deeper at play here, maybe a connection that has yet to be realized.

Nonetheless, Sencho felt that he would freeze at any moment. His fingers and body were starting to stiff but he couldn't give up now. He was too stubborn, and after everything that transpired within his life, he couldn't just up and quit just because of some measly cold. The young adventurer liked the cold anyway, so he kept going, further and further, ignoring his body signals to warm up. Walking forward, trudging through the sightly forest until he came across a plain. As expected there were already people at the plains, and it was exactly where the auras were originating from.

Hiding in a conveniently placed bush, Sencho identified a young red-headed boy with a sword as the strong-willed spirit. His attire was that of an El Explorer, white and black shorts with red long sleeve shirt armed with belt-buckles around his pants and shirt, with black gloves and a single piece of shoulder armor. To Sencho's amazement, the red-headed boy was facing a huge wolf-like monster with an unfazed expression on his face. The beast was roughly 10 inches tall, the height of a 2 story house with blue glowing eyes and tattoo's all around his body. Sencho can confirm that the drop in temperature he was feeling earlier was caused by that thing, and it seemed kind of demonic too. But it couldn't be, demons don't exist. That is what the Elder's say. There's no record of them in Elrios' books other than in tall tale stories or ancient books that were deemed fake. Nonetheless, whether he liked it or not it was obviously a demon. A real life demon was currently present in Ruben, in the El forest. A strong source of energy interrupted Sencho's thinking, and it was at that moment he realized that the monster was holding a gem. Compared to the monster, the gem was relatively small but its energy made the monsters pale in comparison. The demon could hold it with just his thumb and index fingers. Albeit he did have claws which may have helped him hold it. The boy held his sword in an offensive position. He was preparing to battle the large demon. It was surprising as his will did not waver due to the size comparison between him and the terrifying demon. He seemed content to take back that gem from the demon. Not because it was just a tiny gem, but because it was an important gem. A gem treasured by the people of Ruben.

 ** _"That thing is stealing The El Shard..!"_**

* * *

 **Inf: Boy! I can't believe how short this chapter is. It just consisted of me talking among myself with these fake characters.**

 **Sen: who're you callin fake!**

 **Aru: youre a lonely individual aren't cha creator**

 **Inf: STFUUUUUU SBDBDIDJFBFDJDJEHEH I-I'M NOT LONELY! I JUST DON'T HAVE ANYONE AROUND RIGHT NOW QAQ**

 **Els: isn't that what being lonely means?**

 **Inf: ANYWAY! SEE YOU TOMORROW, COMMENT, RATE, AND SUBSCRIBE!**

 **Ara: but Mr. inf, this is not YouTube**

 **Inf: *grabs sacrificial knife* I'll sacrifice you all to the mighty lord Satan if you don't shut up right now.**

 **Harmony: D-dont do something so sinful master!**

 **Sen: Well Our author has gone off the deep end ∑(￣□￣;) so I'll give the pleasure of releasing you all from this sad performance *clears throat* bye**

 **Inf: HEY! THAT'S MY LI-**


	3. Tutorial Stage Complete

**Inf: Let's skip the formalities for today, im way behind LIGHTS CAMERA ACTION**

* * *

"Stop right there, beast! Where's The El?" Yelled the red-headed boy, getting into a fighting stance

The blue Demon looked at him with his cold blue eyes, growling lowly as his wolf-like mouth open in a seemingly big grin. This demon seems way out of the kid's league. He would get himself killed if he entered the fight alone, especially against this fearsome beast that towered over him. Sencho wanted to help desperately but his legs wouldn't obey his mind. In fact, his entire body wasn't listening to him at all. He was completely frozen in place, not from the cold but from fear. But fear of what?

"Hm? They sent a kid after The El?" The Demon held The El up to his face and laughed "Hah! Sorry little man but this piece of El is staying with me. Back off and go play somewhere else or I'll eat you."

"You jerk! You have got to be kidding! That El Shard is a village heirloom and no wolfman wannabe is going to take it away!" Unfazed by the threat thrown at him, the young swordsman stepped up to the plate. Kicking the ground he propelled himself towards the beast, holding his sword firmly in his hands and reeled it back, harshly slashing at the demon "MEGA SLASH!"

The demon effortlessly blocked it and used his overwhelming strength to push the boy back, causing him to fly straight into the air. That didn't seem to stop him though as he regained his composer in midair and landed safely on his feet.

"Is that a kid's voice? This I gotta see." said a distance voice.

Sencho felt the aura gushing with energy, the spiritual aura he sensed earlier. Just a few yards away on top of a ledge of some kind was a young girl with a cheery disposition. She wore a unique type of unidentifiable clothing that looks like a new type of dress. The skirt was a high-cut leg slit and she was dressed in purple. Her hair was neat with two hair ornaments on each side of her hair. She was carrying a staff which implies that she is a mage, and just like her aura states she had an unprecedented amount of magic power, but for some reason it felt kind of empty to Sencho.

Magic is like a bowl full of water. As people uses it, it empties and it slowly returns to full again as time goes by. This girl's bowl however, felt like it had holes in it that prevented it from being full. The girl appeared just a few feet in front of Sencho's hiding spot when he noticed her. Knowing that the girl is a magician he started focusing his efforts on blending his aura with the surroundings so he could stay concealed in the bush. The thing with magic is that to be able to use it, it has to come out of your body in one form or another. For a swordsman, like the red-headed kid, his magic energy is being pumped directly to his sword which is why it is hard to sense any magic power within him. As for magic users they constantly radiate mana from all parts of their body, this helps them control and mold it into how they see fit. They can even blend it with their surroundings to avoid detection but more often than not there's no need to. Sensing magic power and auras are a rarity and takes concentration to use it properly. An individual will not notice an approaching enemy if they are distracted, and similar to a distraction, if the aura is too far away or too low (due to minimal Mana usage) the individual can sense it but if and only if they acknowledge their existence. A hungry Lion will not notice a tiny mouse that ran right in front of him after all. Mana and chi are two sides of the same coin however as they both make up the aura of a person, their strength, and their life force. Mana draws out spiritual power while chi draws out inner power. In short chi is an advanced form of mana, it is also known as pure magic by the residence of Elrios. Learning how to use chi is very difficult which is why martial artists meditate and train their bodies for years.

The red-headed boy clashed with the demon again, only to get knocked back but this time on the ground. It seemed like this time he got damaged but only slightly. "Not bad, not bad at all. But it's going to take a lot more than that to beat me" the impressed beast said as he smacked the young El Explorer away. The boy, with his small attire and obvious outclassed skills was practically already beaten from just that one swipe. Surprisingly, even with the damage he sustained the boy still got up, it seemed like he wouldn't give up until he got the El back.

"Guh..I..I'm not done yet!" he said with a determined look in his eyes. Contrary to his words it doesn't look like he will be able to tank another hit. The girl laughed in amusement as she watched the boy struggle.

"This kid...What a card. But still, I can't stand around and do nothing. Looks like the Great ad Powerful Magician Aisha will have to save the day!"

With a twirl of her wand and an upbeat smile the girl known as Aisha jumped into the scene. She closed the distance instantly between her and the 2 beings locked in combat. Sencho was surprised a bit at how she seemingly moved from one area to another in an instant. The only rationalization Sencho could think of is that what he just witnessed was teleportation. A basic skill among mages if memory serves him right. The girl's sudden appearance was followed by jolts of lightning that fired from the tip of her staff

"Lightning Bolt!"

"Eh!? Who dares?" said the undamaged beast.

"Aisha, magician extraordinaire, at your service. You picked the wrong day to pick a fight you monster!" replied the magician

"What's with all these children? This is not you concern little one. Leave us or die!" Aisha's sudden appearance and follow up attack didn't seem to surprise the beast a single bit. It seemed to make him more curious than anything

"Come on! I'm not a kid, I'm just short! I'm still way more than you can handle! Chain Fire Ball!" Aisha fired three fire balls in quick succession, flying passed the boy and hit the beast square on the body.

"Argh!" Unfortunately for her. The beast still wasn't damaged. Instead he laughed, as if he heard the greatest joke of his life. "Haha! Kids these days! You guys were quite interesting!"

Just as the beast stopped laughing, the red-headed boy stood up wobbling. He suddenly began glowing with a greenish hue and he stood up seemingly shrugging off the damage he received before. The girl didn't seem to have noticed it but the demon had a look of shock in his eyes. Strangely, Sencho felt this boy's aura change into the exact same energy as the El. It wasn't like the other being that had a similar energy to it. The boy and the El's energy was undistinguishable.

"This..Could it be? I thought it was only a legend, a person who can wield the power of El...Tsk, I can't risk everything here, not yet. I'll have to retreat!" The demon beast dropped the El and prepared to take his leave. But before he did he glance back once more at the two young ones "We will meet again."

And with that, the beast jumped up far out of sight, finally having fled. Sencho felt the freezing sensation he had dissipating as the creature got further and further away. The red-headed boy seemed to have relaxed after he realized that the beast was gone as well.

"What the..? He's gone."

"I hope so. You're lucky I came by when I did. My name's Aisha."

"Man! I almost had him.."

"Says the one that was getting beat up...hahaha. No need to thank me for saving you. I'm a magician from the south."

"Well, at least the El Shard's been recovered. I should get it back to the village." The boy sighed looking passed the girl and onto the El on the ground. He didn't exactly notice the girl's presence.

"..."

"Hey, who are you? Don't tell me, you want the El Shard too! You want a piece of me!?" Elsword, who finally acknowledged the girl in front of him, clenched his fist.

"You idiot! Listen to me when I'm talking to you!" The girl smacked the boy repeatedly

"Eh..Oww! Why are you hitting me?" said the boy trying to defend himself from the assault

"You need some manners when approaching a lady!"

"Lady? What lady? I only see a tomboy!"

"Oh my god!? Tomboy?! Are you done, you stupid bed wetting kid?"

"Who are you calling kid? You're no older than I am! And you're still using a training bra!"

Just a bit off distance, a big buff guy with a sword and scar was running with a beautiful green haired girl with pointy ears close behind. She carried a bow and had a white short skirt with a green shirt and white gloves. She also wore white boots. By her dress, you could tell that she was an Elf. Sencho completely missed their approach because he was in shock from the two young adventurers that went from fighting some kind of wolf-like demon creature; who was way out of their league, to arguing within a few seconds. The harmonic aura Sencho sensed earlier before obviously came from the Elf, he knew that Elves had a strong connection with nature. It's a natural affinity for them.

"Where do you think you're going!? Stop!" The Elven girl aimed her bow that Sencho noticed had no bowstring on it let alone an arrow at all. She positioned her hand as if she was putting an arrow onto the bow and wield it back, suddenly a green magic arrow looking thing appeared along with a green seemingly magic bowstring. She fired 3 arrows in quick succession which flew in the air and hit the grown man, causing him to trip and fall right in front of the El Shard.

"Ouch! Damn I-" The man noticed the El Shard and immediately grabbed it "Oho!? What do we have here? Ahahaha! Just my luck!"

The man ditched his sword and completely made a run for it with the El Shard in hand.

"...why you..you've got some nerve!"

"You started it!"

"Shut up!"

"HEY!" A green haired girl yelled "Look! Over there! That bandit ran away with the El!"

"What!?" shocked the red-head boy looked over along with Aisha only to see the buff man running along with the El. The swordsman gripped his sword and impulsively ran after the bandit "You won't get away you stupid bandit!"

"Ugh." Aisha sighed and turned to the Elf who was about to go after the red-haired boy out of what seems like worry. "It's just one thing after another..I am Aisha. Come on let's go!"

"Ahh hello I am Rena an Elven warri- wa?" Aisha grabbed the blondish girl and dragged her along. It didn't seem like she had any other plans but to follow after the swordsman but to be dragged along so suddenly by a girl she just met seem to have made her slightly flustered. "H-hey! Wait!"

As the three strangers chase after the bandit, Sencho stood up unable to make sense of the situation that had happened. After some much needed thought, Sencho decided that instead of questioning it, it would be better to find that bandit too. Not only is the El a precious treasure to the people of Ruben but his sword was resonating with it too; along with that red-haired kid as he and Aisha were facing that wolf creature. Seeing as Sencho isn't a very social person, he thought it would be a better option to make a 180 and go the other way. He wasn't too fond with groups anyway, and it seemed like this was the start of something he want no part of. As he walked the other way, he took one last look at the field behind him, it was a familiar field as well. Unfortunately, it does not matter as of this moment, what matters is to get that El back from the bandit. Sencho although unconfident and peaceful, can still fight; some people say that he's an excellent fighter as well. If need be, he will regrettably take the El back by force.

"Heh.."

 ** _"This feels just like a tutorial to a video game.."_**

* * *

 **Inf: Well gee golly gosh! I think im getting better with my story telling!**

 **Rena: Congrats Inf-chan**

 **Oppri: Yay!**

 **Quest: good job buddyo**

 **Inf: So for those of you who don't know, I used some dialogue from the OLD season 1 tutorial for Elsword, Aisha, and Rena and combine the new tutorial with it for this story. It seemed a lot more appropriate than having Berthe just run like a coward.**

 **Els: Well who wouldn't? I am tough after all. He would of been beaten**

 **Aisha: Sure..when we first met u were practically on the ground wimping. Berthe had you in his hands. If it wasn't for me saving your butt, you wouldn't be alive right now hehe~**

 **Els: oh ya! I can beat you any time Aisha!**

 **Aisha: Wanna bet?**

 **Rena: QUIT IT!**

 **Els & Aisha: Y-yikes..**

 **Harmony: *sighs***

 **Sen: Well I hope you liked this chapter. au revior**

 **Inf: Hey that my line!**

 **Sen: I feel like we're forgetting something**

 **Inf: That's my line too! Sen stop stealing my authoritude!**

 **Raven: Authoritude?**

 **Inf: The authors right to write and edit his story. Authoritude**

 **Eve: Error..Authoritude is not in the list of Elrian dictionary..**

 **Inf: it's a made up word...**

 **Sen: Readers! lts make this okay! anyways, bye bye to all youl R &R and stuff like that **

**Inf: Stop stealing my lines!**


	4. Views of Divine Beings

**Inf: So! There's a new character out named Ain! Ain! show yourself to us pweeeez!~**

 **Ain: Haha...If I must**

 **Inf: So KoG has stolen my idea again. R.I.P, but oh well this is the perfect chance to incorporate him into the story! haha! Can anyone guess who's going to be the main person in this chapter?**

 **If**

 **you**

 **guessed**

 **Ain**

 **YOUR**

 **WRONG!**

 **If you guys didn't know before I have a character named Harmony and she is an angel too! and this chapter will show her relationship with Sir Ain! so without further ado.**

 **Lights**

 **Camera**

 **Action! o/**

* * *

"Stop right there, beast! Where's The El?" Yelled the red-headed boy, going into a fighting stance

The blue Demon looked at him with his cold blue glowing eyes, growling lowly with his wolf-like mouth open in a seemingly big grin. This demon seems way out of the kid's league. He would get himself killed if he entered the fight alone, especially against this fearsome beast that towered way over him. In a distance, a young boy with black hair and red highlights watched under a bush. The boy knew how strong the demon is, he knew that he and the read-headed boy were no match for the demon, and yet he had this unshakable urge to jump in and help the boy. Maybe it's just his nature to help, but unfortunately his body wouldn't listen. It was like he was frozen in time; his foe is a Frost Demon after all.

In a world unseen by the naked eye, stood a girl of long white hair with pink eyes. She wore a short white and blue dress with gold textures around it. She had a coat that went down to her boots and matched the color of her dress. Along her arms she had a golden armband that seemed to be made of light. Along the chest of her dress were breastplates that were in the shape of a heart and had a shining blue orb in the middle.

The girl looked downwards towards the event that transpired in front of her eyes, especially towards the young boy behind the bushes.

"Sencho..." she sighed.

Just then a rift opened up off the coast of their location. A rift in time and space, something that should never occur in the physical realm. This rift in time and space was home to a world created by the God of Darkness, Henir.

"It is upsetting that such a world exists..." She thought as she looked upon it. As one of Gods messengers, it is part of her duty to close rifts like this one. She left the realm where only Divinity can enter; onto the physical realm. Stepping onto the soft grass of Ruben, a place with an abundance of energy from El, soothed her and welcomed her to its land. This is a rare event in which she had to enter the physical realm.

Walking slowly to the rift, the divine girl noticed a silhouette of a person. Without warning a man who looked like a delicate age of 21 popped out. The man had silver hair with turquoise highlights on the ahoge. He wears a white and green coat that reaches down to his shoes, and a green undershirt with white pants. In his hands, he carries a pendulum. It only took a few seconds before the girl realized that this man was no mortal. His clothing was unhuman like and she felt a faint yet divine energy come from him.

"Hah...So this is Elrios after 500 years." The young man sighed as he looked around. "The energy of the El continues down this path..."

The boy eventually noticed the girl's presence and looked at her. Upon making eye contact the girl instinctively knew who he was. "Sir Ain...is that you?"

"Hm...? And who might you be? Judging from your appearance, it doesn't seem like you are a mortal."

"I am...Harmony. Harmony Azrael." She bowed politely and smiled lightly at Ain. "I am a Messenger of God, and guardian angel for a young boy."

"I see, so you are not a Celestial." Ain pondered for a while before smiling with the same politeness as the one given earlier by the female. "Well it's nice to meet you Harmony."

"Sir Ain, what has become of you? You were gone for 500 years, out of goddess Ishmael's reach."

Ain put up his hand as if to say not to keep going on the subject. "That is to be discussed later. This is my last chance to fulfill my mission. I have to follow that source of El. May we meet again Harmony."

With that Ain went to the direction Sencho and the demon were. Although it was short, Ain was in a higher position than Harmony's and his mission was far greater than hers. He is a Celestial after all, a direct creation of god using the stars and heavens. She was an Angel, who are created indirectly by the gods. It was a mission of absolute importance so it was best not to carry out the conversation any longer than it has. At least for now. Harmony faced towards the rift in space and time, and using her divine powers all angels like her received, she closed the gap and returned it to normal. With that a problematic error has been corrected and she didn't impact the mortals in any way.

Knowing that staying any longer could risk her coming into contact with people, she immediately left to the alternate realm. She cannot erase or alter memories, the likes of which Ain most likely can do. Back to the world where none can see her but the servants of god, Harmony checked the situation once more from her confound space. It seemed that the demon is gone and the El was safe. There was however, a weird residue of El energy emanating from the red haired boy. The residue disappeared as fast as it had appeared so she couldn't make any clear conclusions except that the boy somehow has an unimaginable resonance with the El somehow. A purpled haired girl along with Ain seemed to have joined up together among the commotion that had started.

"Oh my god!? Tomboy!? Are you done, you stupid bed wetting kid?" Said the enraged purple haired girl

"Who are you calling kid? You're no older than I am! And you're still using a training bra!" replied the red-headed boy

Ain stepped up, trying to blend in with the mortals as if he were always there. "Hey, don't you think this isn't the time to be doing that?"

"Eh? Who the heck are you? Are you also a bandit here to steal the El!?"

"Opps, don't get too upset. I'm not a thief...I'm a priest who serves the Goddess."

"You can't just assume that everyone you see is a bandit idiot." The girl bonked the red-headed boy on the head

"Huh? What do you mean! The El Shard was stolen by some weird bandits that appeared out of nowhere!"

"That doesn't mean that anyone that isn't part of your village is bad!"

"A stupid magician like you wouldn't understand!"

"A muscle headed idiot like you wouldn't understand!"

"Is that all you are? All talk and no bite?"

"...Why you...You've got some nerve!"

"You started it!"

"Shut up!

"Hey!" A beautiful Elven girl caught all three of their attention as they looked to her. "Look! Over there! That bandit ran away with the El!"

"What!?"

"...Ahh. I have business with the El Shard here...but it's already..." Ain added silently.

The red-haired boy gripped his sword and impulsively ran after the bandit "You won't get away you stupid bandit!"

"Ugh." The purple haired girl sighed and turned to Ain, and the Elf who was about to go after the red-haired boy out of what seems like worry. "It's just one thing after another...I am Aisha. Come on let's go!"

"Uh hello I am Rena an Elven Warri- wa?" Aisha grabbed the blondish girl and dragged her along. It didn't seem like she had any other plans but to follow after the swordsman but to be dragged along so suddenly by a girl she just met seem to have made her slightly flustered. "H-hey! Wait!"

Ain laughed lightly as he followed the two girls "Hah...I'm Ain. Nice to meet you."

A single sentence formed in the back of Ain's head. A sentence that formed his existence. One that is his goal.

 _This is surely my last chance...to restore the El_

* * *

 ** _Harmony's PoV_**

I watched as Ain and his new companions left to go catch the bandit. It's good that Ain is still hoping to complete his mission. But I knew he wasn't going to stay with them for long, not physically; not literally. As Servants of God we all abide by a set rule. Something that we should not go against as it is God's Will.

 ** _Do not blend into their world and disrupt what is right and wrong for them_**

We naturally follow that rule fiercely. That is why we prefer not to interact with mortals in the physical world. Why they cannot see us but we can see them. We only interfere when it is needed for our mission, otherwise we will never show ourselves. It is to the point where some people will question whether they really saw us or not, and whether we are real. But it should not be any of my concern to watch Ain complete his mission. His mission is to restore the El, mine is to watch and protect Sencho. As I shift my attention back to the boy that I am supposed to be looking after, he began to stand up. Seemingly bewildered by what just happened, he began muttering something that I was out of earshot to hear. As he finished talking to himself he turned away and began walking the opposite direction of Ain and the group, seemingly shaking off his bemused thoughts. I'm not surprised however. Everything that had happened to him before all this would have made anyone weary. I would be surprised if he did go and join them. He wasn't very sociable anyway and he had very little confidence in himself.

 _And it hurts._

I gripped my chest because it was in pain. It pains me to watch Sencho suffer, to see him think so lowly of himself and to see the world unfold around him in such a negative way. My heart ached for him. It ached because I longed for him, I wanted to be there for him, to be with him, by his side. But I can't tell him. I can't talk to him. He doesn't see me at all. He _won't_ see me no matter how hard I try and it hurts.

.

.

.

 ** _Sencho.._**

The young boy, as he was pacing his steps to his destination; The Tree of El, he suddenly stopped in his tracks. He looked up as if something had caught his attention. He was facing in Harmony's direction. But he couldn't see her. The only thing visible to him was the ocean blue sky and the puffy white clouds. Though that didn't shake this feeling that arose within him like an erupting volcano.

"...Just now...Did someone call my name?"


	5. Quest To Find the El

**Inf: HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!**

 **Sen: It's not a holiday Inf. It's just a new year. Don't yell so loudly**

 **Inf: but it's an important accomplishment ;w;**

 **Aru: Ya, cause everyone loves being 1 more years closer to death**

 **Elesis: Oh come on guys. Don't bring Inf down so much**

 **Ara: Ya! He's trying so hard for all of us!**

 **Inf: I've been restlessly drawing you guys and coming up with personality, concept arts, weapons, and attack methods. The least you could do is thank me T^T**

 **Harmony: I appreciate your efforts Inf-chan.**

 **Oppri: Me too!**

 **Inf: *sniff* thanks you two...**

 **Quest: o3o**

 **Rena: So what is your New Year's Resolution Inf-chan?**

 **Inf: dunno yet**

 **Els: Well I know mine! *smiling brightly***

 **Aisha: Getting stronger is not a New Year Resolution dummy! You do that every day!**

 **Els: Says you!**

 **Ain: Ahaha...Now now guys. There's no use in arguing about this**

 **Rena: No kidding...**

 **Inf: Anyways, I hope you all have a WOOOONDERFUL new year. You're all 1 more years closer to becoming the person you were meant to be! now without further a-do**

 **LIIGHTS~**

 **CAMERA**

 **ACTIOOONNNNN!**

* * *

 **To Arrow-chan:**

 **Sure Sure! But no OC char's will appear until the story gets to Elder.**

 **I'm not sure when that'll be tho x3**

 **Maybe in 5-9 chapters or so but I'll try and update as fast as possible**

 **(I really do try and update while im busy with so many stuff irl quq...)**

* * *

"Over here, quickly!" Rena led the group into Ruben Village.

The group had lost Banthus as he was far ahead of them but they followed him into the village as that was the direction he was going. Upon entering, Elsword immediately ran up to a young man that appears to be in his mid-twenties, wearing the same outfit as Elsword.

"Lowe! Did Banthus just pass by?" He impulsively asked.

"Hm? I was following Banthus earlier because he looked suspicious. But I lost him...did something happen?"

"We have no time for this! Banthus just ran off with the El Shard! We have to track him down quickly!" Elsword urged.

"What!? This is huge..." Lowe looked at the swordsman surprised. "We need help from everyone in Ruben to track him. Let us hurry!"

"It's all because of you!" Aisha sighed. "If I didn't waste time with this _kid_ I would have caught him."

Lowe put his hand on his chin, wearing a troubled expression. "Banthus have been going around causing trouble...but I didn't know he would go this far..."

"Oh, he must have been pretty well known despite his horrible appearance." Rena acknowledged.

"In any case, there has been sightings of bandits near Noah's Lake. I am certain that they might be linked to Banthus. Find them and we may learn something"

"Got it!" Elsword gripping his sword once again impulsively ran off leaving the two girls alone with Lowe.

"Good grief." Aisha sighed as she followed with Rena.

Following a path leading out of the Village was the place called Noah's Lake. It was a beautiful lake with crystallizing clear waters and lush green fields of vegetation and trees. It's thanks to the El shard that Ruben was such a beautiful and peaceful place. Now with it gone, the El Tree is powerless and it's only a matter of time before the rest of Ruben become a lifeless desolate place and a place of aggression.

Elsword, followed by Aisha and Rena, finally made it to Noah's Lake (not that it was that far in the first place.) Aisha and Rena marveled at the beautiful scenery that was placed before them.

"Wooow!~"

"Ruben sure is a pretty place" Rena said.

Elsword wasn't particularly phased. He lived his whole life here and didn't find anything special about the way Ruben looked, but even if he did he wouldn't care very much. Elsword has an older sister by the name of The Red Haired Knight. Her name was Elesis and she was known throughout Lurensia, the continent that they reside in; and one of two continents that was created due to the division of the super-continent with the same name as the world they populate. Elrios. She was known as Elrios' mightiest warrior and it might as well be true too. Elesis, while Elsword was very young, left to go on a mission in the Kingdom of Velder and never returned. Elsword has been training his swordsmanship ever since then because he believes that if he gets strong enough, she'll return one day, and that's a day he longs for.

Putting his sword on his shoulder, Elsword began walking around the lake looking for bandits. The lake wasn't very big so it was easy to spot a few small males with masks on their face equipped with various thug weapons such as a knife and club. Rena and Aisha became alert once they noticed the small bandit too and weld their weapons, preparing for combat. Rena brought out a green and white bow with no bowstring attached while Aisha caught a staff that magically appeared in the air. There were 5 bandits in total. Once they became aware of the team that were coming towards them, they knew that they were found out and so, quickly made the first move. The only problem was. Elsword was much faster.

"There you are you stupid bandits! Give back the El!" he yelled as he ran towards one of them.

The bandit, attempting to slash at the boy met only with wind as Elsword swiftly dodged and swung his sword. The Bandit didn't have enough time to dodge before he was hit by the blunt of the sword. With just one hit the bandit was down and out. The two other bandits tried attacking Elsword but they were hit by a fireball and arrow simultaneously.

"Guah!" one moaned as they too fell.

The last two, while being weary of the two girls and their range advantage tried cutting down Elsword with a combination attack. Elsword blocked the first hit but the second hit was immediately right on his tail. He wouldn't be able to dodge this hit. Just then Rena, aiming her bow poured her magic power into it, causing a bowstring made out of mana appear along with a magic arrow. She knelt down a bit as the magic infused arrow grew in size.

"Rail Stinger!" She yelled as she let go of the bowstring.

The magic infused arrow shot out in an incredible speed as it flew and struck the bandit. The bandit was obviously much stronger than the other 3 that they took out because he was able to resist the arrow that hit him square on. Although it pushed him a considerable distance. That wasn't a problem for Aisha however. She twirled her wand as she disappeared and instantly reappeared right in front of the bandit. Holding back her staff, she began focusing her magic power onto the tip of her wand and with one fell swoop as she brought down the weapon.

"Lightning bolt!" Charged bolts of lightning erupted from the tip of her staff in a brilliant flash of light.

Whatever endurance the bandit had was wasted when he was hit with the skill. 4 bandits down and only 1 to go. While the two girls were attacking the other bandit, Elsword went after the last bandit. The bandit facing against Elsword seemed to be the leader of the small gang as he was slightly larger than the rest and held a club, not to mention just a bit more skilled than the other 4.

"Grrr! We don't have time to deal with you small fry!" The bandit swung again at Elsword but it was easily avoided. The bandit didn't give up however as he swung once more.

"Who are you calling small fry you weakling!"

Kicking his feet off the ground, Elsword flew up into the air, easily dodging the swing. As if he was a profound ballerina, he flipped in the air, successfully making it onto the ground, gracefully behind the bandit. Almost as soon as he lands, Elsword held his sword back, putting all his power and strength into it.

"Mega Slash!" He yelled as he widely swung his sword so hard that flames trailed through its outline.

The slash easily ripped through the bandit's clothes and sent him flying like an airplane. A note flew out of the bandits ripped clothes, something Elsword failed to notice as he immediately went towards the defeated bandits and interrogating them aggressively.

Aisha, who found the note lying on the ground bent over to pick it up.

"Huh? What's this?"

* * *

 **Meanwhile in the Tree of El**

The young adventurer named Sencho had just arrived in the heart of the forest where the El resides in. It was a beautiful array of colors and majestic nature that you would almost not believe that such a place exists. The Tree of El, a tree that grew exponentially due to the El's influence towered greatly above Sencho. Its height was so high that you can practically see it anywhere you go in Ruben. Sencho, who marveled at the surroundings felt refreshed, refurbished, and inspirited. He could feel that the place had a spiritual essence all over, but that essence was gradually becoming distraught. Like the forest itself was becoming angered by the disappearance of the El Shard.

"This isn't good..." He whispered quietly to himself.

Having trained with the Hann family, Sencho naturally studied in the spiritual aspects of the world. He knew that animals were more connected to the spirits, maybe not as much as Elves, but definitely more than humans. If the spirits were to get upset, it would aggravate the animals and entice them to become more aggressive than normal. It is putting everything into a state of confusion and chaos. The animals will surely become malicious overtime if not immediately. Somewhere in the middle of his thoughts, Sencho was interrupted by a few groans and some rustling bushes. After a few seconds a large man with a visible scar on his face carrying a sword appeared. It was Banthus.

"Where is that darn thing." he grumbled

His face kept swaying left and right as if looking for something. He was so preoccupied with searching for this alleged thing that he didn't notice the adventurer that was already at the Tree of El for a few seconds.

"You...you're the one that stole the El.."

"Hm? What's a kid doing here? Beat it kid before you get hurt" Banthus threatened

"…Give it back" The young boy spoke so quietly that Banthus didn't hear him.

"Huh? Speak up kid! What, do you want my autograph or something?"

"...Give back the El." Sen said louder, enough for the bandit to hear.

"Gwahaha! That's real funny kid. Unfortunately, I'm a bit busy here so you better get out before I force you to."

"Please just give back the El and never come back here again...I don't want to hurt you"

"You? Hurt me? Ahaha! Aren't you being cocky boy it is not you who will hurt me." Banthus began walking towards Sen while wearing a confident grin on his face "IT IS ME WHO IS GOING TO HURT YOU!"

Once within range, Banthus lunged at him with sword in hand. It was an attack that uses one's weight to increase the power of a slash, which in Banthus' case was a downwards slash. An effective attack but amateur nonetheless. Sencho stood there sorrowful as Banthus dived down at him. He didn't like to fight much and preferred to resolve things peacefully. But bad guys never learn. They think with their muscles and weapons instead if their heads. It is upsetting.

Normally, when a large man strikes you with nothing but his strength you would dodge out of the way. Additionally, you can block with a weapon that can bare the blunt of the attack but it isn't recommended. You'll easily be overpowered due to their strength and size, and if you are careless, you might find yourself taking a large amount of damage. But Sencho disregarded all of that. He held his hand up as Banthus swung his sword down. The sword made contact with his hands and even manage to stop the attack. Although the attack was stopped, Sencho's hand started bleeding; trickling down his arms as he held the sword. He slightly winced in pain due to the impact of the sword, but overlooked it as he glanced at Banthus.

"...I'm sorry."

With the bandit's sword in his hand, Sencho unified his mind and body in an instant and thrusts his spare arm forward. Once his palm connected to his enemy's body, the force of the attack completely overwhelmed Banthus, cause him to get knocked back heavily. Banthus laid on the ground, shook from the surprising amount of power the palm strike had. After getting up and dusting himself off, he found that the El wasn't in him but was on the ground in the middle of him and the boy. It must've fallen off when he was knocked back by the impact.

"The El..!"

Sencho, letting go of Banthus' sword quickly ran to grab the El.

"Oh no you don't brat!"

Putting his fingers in his mouth, Banthus whistled loudly. A moment after and just before Sencho reached the El, a giant white, rat-like creature with horns and sharp teeth appeared from above. Sencho had no choice but to retreat as the creature would crush him if he didn't.

"A Giant Phoru?" thought Sencho with a shocked expression.

Phoru's were small, gentle creatures that inhabited the forest. As far as he knew there was no way a Phoru could grow so tall and ferocious like the one that is standing before him, other than the Holy Beast. The Giant Phoru had razor sharp claws and growled as if it was a hungry wolf. He knew very well that creatures like that won't calm down or listen until you break them down so how did Banthus have control over it?

An unavoidable fight. Although he simply just want to avoid the fight and grab the El, it wasn't the time to be picky. He'd have to bring down the Phoru quickly, stop Banthus from recovering the El, and bring peace back to the forest along with discovering why his sword reacted strongly to the El's presence. He had to get serious for this fight and with the Giant Phoru's threatening appearance and snarling it's easy to tell that this isn't an opponent you want to be reckless against.

Sencho attempted to grab his sword with his left hand but was greeted with a sharp pain that brought his arm to become numb. It was the arm that blocked Banthus' attack earlier. It was still gushing out blood and with closer inspection, he saw that it had a deep wound that won't recover until he went to a healer or patched it up. This'll cause problems in the fight and subsequently lower his fighting capabilities; which wasn't good considering the situation. Blocking the attack Banthus did was without it consequences. Because Sencho blocked it using an important part of his body.

He lost the use of his left arm

* * *

 **Inf: wow that was a long chapter. I apologize to you guys for making you suffer**

 **Next time I'll make it 2 separate chapters**

 **The purpose of this was to show where the unofficial (at the moment) El Gang and Sencho were at and what they were doing. Anyway I need to manage my time with typing up these stories and drawing because I often get too distracted with drawing to write the new story. Maybe I should do drawing one day and writing the next.**

 **Anyways. Hope you liked the chapter! R &R and all that jazz!**

 **see you next chapter!**


	6. Bad Feeling

**Inf: Yo yo yo mah homies! fusizle mah wizzles.**

 **Aru: Your introductions are becoming more and more weird**

 **Raven: I kinda feel offended...**

 **Inf: Oh don hate home dawg. I heard dis how yew tawk in duh hood. Just speakin yo language home slice.**

 **Harmony: that's not very moral inf...**

 **Inf: ok ok ok ill stop haha! Anyways so we are up to the next chapter! recap of the last chapter Sencho cant use his arm. *gasp* OH NOOOOOES! I personally don't care cause I'm the one that made him do it :D**

 **Sen: e-e...**

 **Inf: Love you boo. anyways. letsa begin!**

* * *

 **To Chaos Champion Prime:**

 **This story is going to go from Ruben all the way to Velder. There it will branch off into 3 separate paths that we all know. First path is the original, canon path. Aka the one that consist of the imperial class LK, EM, GA, RF (Just for the sake of keeping it the same as in the story), CeM, IP, SD, GrM, LP (Also for the sake of keeping it similar to the story), NB/RG, Rose (debating on whether or not to include her into this story), and Ain (still not sure what path I'll pick for him. maybe I'll wait until we see canon pathway).**

 **Then it will be the Rebellious Path which I think you can guess what job classes will be there. And finally the Transformation Path which as you can guess will involve all the 3rd job classes**

 **I also intend to allow OC's in the story but at a later date. and by date I mean I gotta get this story to Elder since I do plan on making OC's relevant to the story. Along with that I will release chapters between the 3 paths at the same time. That way no path will be forgotten or late to the game. I hope that answers all your questions! o/**

* * *

Sencho was faced with a Giant Phoru with the bandit Banthus right behind it, laughing as if he had already won. Although Sencho wasn't weak and uneducated in the ways of martial arts and swordsmanship, with the cripple of his left arm, his overall battle capabilities have decreased. He's at a disadvantage. He didn't care though; his injured arm isn't a top priority right now. The El, a sacred gem that supported all life; given to the inhabitants of Elrios by the Gods, was taken by the low of the low. A greedy man who knew nothing but money and power, and unfortunately he wasn't the only one out there in Elrios. Nonetheless Sencho gripped his sword on his right and prepared to fight.

Banthus slowly walked over to the fallen El and picked it up while smiling. He then signaled the Phoru to begin attacking the young boy as he stared at the El that radiated with refreshing aura.

The Phoru roared loudly before dashing towards his much smaller opponent, lowering his head in order to show his horn that it obviously planned to propel through the boy's chest. Instead of dodging like a normal person, Sencho ran towards the bolting Phoru with sword in hand. Just before the Phoru's horn touched him, he leaped in the air, landing behind him. Putting pressure onto his legs, Sencho propelled himself forward towards the Phoru and did a wide circle slash. The Phoru however used his momentum to turn around and use its claw to not only block the attack but to further reduce the damage due to his already backwards momentum. The Phoru then swiped twice at the boy in an X type way.

"..!"

The adventurer reactively put his right hand near the ground as water sprayed from his palm. The water instantly turned into ice upon contact with the land, which Sencho used to slide away, narrowly dodge the Phoru's attack. Sencho didn't expect the Giant Phoru to counter attack so quickly, it really is a wild beast. Nonetheless, although he'd rather not do any damage to this beautiful forest that inhabited the El, he had no choice but to use some of his powers. As he slid away from the Phoru, Sencho gathered the nature energy from his surroundings, including the El's power, all the while his mind and body became in sync. In martial artist term, he is meditating and strengthening his spirit (or chi/mana, whichever you prefer) to transcend normal human limitations. Once he had accumulated enough of the energy, he unified it with his mind and body to create amalgamate between his mind, spirit, and body, syncing them with each other. A hazy white aura started expelling from his body, surrounding him and dissipating when it went too far away.

"Yang mode."

Yang, is most famously known as the light side of Yin and Yang. Yang is described as masculine, as life, as all things positive, good, and the activity of things. It can be described as the Sun's warmth hitting your skin, or the good in the hearts of people. That is what Yang is. In that instance you could say that the El is the essence of Yang. And without it, all life will cease. Yang reaches its height of influence with the summer solstice, or what the Elrians associate it as, The Harmony Festival. The point when the sun and moon become one. It is a day when the sky becomes dark and all living creatures spend time to unwind and enjoy each other's company. The purpose of the Harmony Festival was to let the El's Natural Energy (or Yang) prosper and unite all, making it indeed the most peaceful and tranquil day on Elrios. In turn with the peace, the El recovers a mass amount of energy it lost making the planet sustainable with life. In a sense, Sencho was harnessing the unrestrained energy of the El, something that not even the most advanced masters of martial arts could achieve. Elrians can only use enough of that energy to increase their physical strength naturally, but to harness it completely and consciously is a feat that should be impossible for normal humans, so why can he? Yang mode heightens all his senses, enhances his attacks, and allows him to use the 4 elements.

Yin, the counterpart of Yang, is described a feminine, cold, death, evil. A physical counterbalance would be the Dark El. The Dark El is basically the opposite of the El that let the residence of Elrios survive. It is said that the Dark El resides in the Demon World; a world that is a direct opposite of the physical world in which various creatures known as Demons live there. These demons are malicious to the core, like wild animals but ten times smarter. The Dark El to Demons are like the El to Elrians. They can't survive without it. The great Goddess Elia separated the Demon World from the Physical Realm, which prevents them from entering the Physical World. It is due to this that the people of Elrians thought that Demons were a myth. However, there were instances where an individual El Shard turn dark. This was corruption. The El, through corruption will turn into the Dark El. Anyone who absorbs its power or physically touches it for an elongated period of time will find that their mind, body, and soul became corrupted too. Sencho doesn't know how to use Yin energy yet, nor has he ever tried. He wasn't exactly sure what would happen to him if he used the power of basically the Dark El but for some reason, it felt as if something inside him was dark, cold, demon like. It's a feeling he can't shake and although it is an unnatural feeling, to him it felt…normal.

Even though the power of Yin and Yang is extremely potent and unattainable, there are variants of them otherwise known as light and black magic. Magic is the use of mana, or an invisible pool of energy that flows inside every individual person. Magicians can use it to do things that is unnatural, supernatural, and inhumane while non-magicians normally only receive increased physical abilities such as stamina, strength, and durability. Some may even defy the laws of physics such as summoning something from a pocket dimension. Not all Elrians can use their mana however as it requires you to have a decent amount of resonance with the El and to be able to use that El power by expelling it outwards from your body.

It is to be remembered that not all magic is the same, just like everyone is their own person, mana can be understood as a puzzle piece. Each individual has a different puzzle piece. Some have similar pieces, while others connect with each other's well. It's due to this fact that there are different types of magic. Mages, a person with an abundant amount of mana can use many types of magic such as fire magic, water magic, earth magic, wind magic, black magic, white magic, etc. Due to their abundance of mana, their puzzle piece can fit in with many other pieces due to their interchangeable nature. Martial Artists mana are more of the edge of the puzzle pieces. They can take in their energy and enhance their body's performance. Likewise, they can expel that mana out their body to make beams, or orbs, or even to make armor out of mana. Their mana is specifically a push and pull type of usage. Only used to enhance or expel. There are many way mana works, and it all depends on the person's talent, mana pool, and personality.

Back to the situation at hand **(sorry! XD)**

Sencho looked at the Phoru, face filled with hesitance before focusing his energy on his right hand carrying his sword.

"GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWR!" Roared the Phoru.

Putting his head down again and showing his horn, he bolted towards the boy once more in hopes of harming him. Still feeling hesitant, Sencho forced himself to take a step forward and unleash an attack. Sencho punched the ground and in an instant a semi-large crater formed, throwing the Phoru up in the air from the sudden upheaval from under it. Due to its gigantic size and weight, the fall was definitely not going to be pretty for it.

The Phoru finally hit the ground with a loud thump sound.

The creature growled quietly, seemingly in pain from the fall, unable to move out from the ground. Sencho sighed as if he was feeling guilty for beating up a little kid, then turned to Banthus. The adventurer found it strange that the bandit was still smiling as if he won. Did he do something while they were fighting? As if to answer his question, Banthus laughed in his usual smug way.

"GWAHAHA! Good job kid! But I already got what I came here for." Once he finished the sentence, he held up the El Shard proudly. Immediately after he ran into the bushes.

Sencho suddenly had a bad feeling. A feeling that was warning him of danger. It might have been due to the effects of Yang mode. Yang mode doesn't only just increase your 5 senses. It also gives your 6th sense a big boost. Premonition is something that Sencho is familiar with, but whether or not something bad will happen if he follows Banthus is irrelevant. He HAD to get the El back from the bad guy.

As the adventurer took a step forward he felt the Yang energy finally dissipating from his body. A wave of exhaustion and pain flowed all throughout his limbs which almost causes him to fall over.

"Hah...Recklessly doing a big attack like that...especially with the element Earth..."

Yang mode was definitely a big asset to combat, however it is not without its faults. One can use Yang mode just as an enhancement to the body. Doing that would yield no consequences, but Yang is creation, Yang is life. You could say that if you wield the power of Yang you can create life itself or materialize things out of thin air. But this is something no human should have access too. As a result, to do something like that requires something more special than all the magic in the world. It requires the user's spirit. His soul. Sencho is no mage, he does not have the kind of affinity for all elements like the purple hair girl Aisha had. His only affinity is with water. Anything else should not be possible to use. But by sacrificing part of his life, he is able to use every element there is. As long as it is not in some big outburst of power Sencho would be fine after a while. Otherwise he'll die almost as soon as he used the power. You can guess that this is also the reason why it is such a rare ability. And unfortunately for Sencho, he learned it naturally; without his consent. It seems like his life is always threading on thin ice. Most of the time he doesn't even fully recover either.

Ignoring the warnings and pain his body is giving him, Sencho travail up and trudges along the ground towards the direction Banthus went.

"Heh...It's funny..." Sencho thought. Banthus and his pet didn't do any real damage to him. The pain that he was feeling throughout his body. The inability to use his left arm. He did it on himself knowing full well what will happen. That recklessness and disregard for his own safety.

 _It's just going to get him killed_

* * *

 **Inf: oh boy what a long chapter! I am so sorry guys! Gomenasai! *bows***

 **Harmony: poor Sen...**

 **Sen: *scoffs***

 **Els: I don't know. I think it's courageous to keep going despite the risks he is putting himself through. I'm proud of him hehe~**

 **Aisha: *bonks Els* Idiot! Being reckless isn't something to be proud of if it ends with him dying.**

 **Ara: Ahh, please dont be mad Ms. Aisha! Sen is doing everything he can to bring back the El. Have faith in him!**

 **Inf: Imma just throw this out there...Why are you guys breaking the fourth wall? Els, Aisha, you're not even supposed to know who Sen is at this point. And hell, Ara you were the one who taught him to keep fighting even when your life is in danger. If anyone is to blame, it's you!**

 **Ara: W-wa? B-but**

 **Eve: Recklessly going forward without a plan is very inefficient in battle and can cause many unexpected events to occur.**

 **Ara: ughu..**

 **Rena: Hey now, Ara does her best for every one of us and so does Sen. The best we can do is hope that they learn from their mistakes**

 **Harmony: Well said**

 **Inf: well if all the mush mush is over. Hope i didn't kill your eyes will all this explanation and essay and stuff like that QAQ. I promise next chapter wont be sooooo...confusing. Anyways R &R okay! bye bye!~**


	7. Closing In On Banthus

**Inf: HEY EVERYONE! Welcome to another chapter of SPOE!**

 **So I got a few words to say**

 **First all of Ain's job paths are now revealed. Yay!**

 **Second, I just have to point out that my OC Harmony, and Ain have so many similarities that it's surprising. I just don't want anyone to think that im ripping off KoG after she becomes part of this story OTL**

 **So first off their job paths. Ain's Arme path and Harmony's Archangel path are similar in the fact that they both are dedicated to their jobs. Not only that but they become serious and lost faith in humanity. I always planned on having one of her jobs like that so...ya! AT and AA are strangely alike in that ways, Preferring using their godlike powers rather than anything else.**

 **Now Emotion and Unorthodox are more connected to humanity. They use more materialistic (as in physical world) powers and are just flowing with good vibes. Instead of blending in and trying to stay hidden from interrupting humanly affairs, those two are much more involving towards humans. EE and UA also believe in humanities goodness so there's that.**

 **And last but not least the newly released Apostasia and Abbadon. They are both corrupted. In a sense, you could say that they are both Fallen Angels who strayed from God's influence. Apostasia who was corrupted by Henir and Abbadon who was corrupted by the Dark El. Henir being the opposite of the Goddess of Light Elia, and the Dark El being the opposite of the El. Both use corrupted godly powers and have had their personalities changed to be more...idk. Evil? Chaos driven? You see AP is driven to put things in a state of nothingness. Since everything all ends with death, what is after death? life after death? well what's after that? Nothing, and that's the kind of world AP wants to bestow. AA is driven to make the world into a living hell. She feels as though the source of all evil are humans and that through destruction and chaos a better world would be born. Both abandoned their paths as a messenger of god and are both sorry for the person that they devoted their life to. Ishmael for AP and Sencho for AA.**

 **today I will start background information on my OC's classes to show what lead up to their promotion so look out for Harmony's maybe? I just didn't want anyone accusing me of ripping of KoG qwq**

 **I do admit though that I did rip tiny insignificant things off of them. Now don't misunderstand me, I didn't do it out of the blue, there were reasons for it. You see I had a plan on how I want Harmony to be, and I just couldn't come up with a way to implement it into her design until Ain showed up. For example, I wanted Harmony to have wings and a halo. But I didn't want it to be part of her casual clothing, rather I wanted to make a way to let Harmony have wing's and Halo's without keeping them in her signature dress style. That's when Ain came. When he awakens he goes into spiritualism form, which gives him a crown and wings. I already planned on giving Harmony a Celestial form upon awakening so I thought, "Wow! gaining wings and crowns upon awakening?! That's a good idea!" and so there we go.**

 **anyway dont think im a rip off who cant think of his own idea ;-;**

 **Without further adu. let us began**

* * *

Elsword and gang had just returned from their scouting mission of finding some clues as to Banthus' whereabouts.

As usual, Elsword had no ounce of politeness in his tone. "Hey Lowe! I found this." He holds up the letter that one of the bandits they defeated had with them. "One of the bandits had it."

"I found it to be precise" Aisha gloated

"Why you little..." Elsword was starting to get annoyed with Aisha's know-it-all attitude.

"L-little?! You're the one who's tiny!" Likewise, Aisha was getting tired of Elsword's rudeness.

Ain who was observing the group in non-intervention sighed quietly and thought to himself. "Why all the fuss? There's just no point..."

Rena was getting more annoyed than anyone else, tapping her foot repeatedly on the ground as a dangerous aura flowed around her. "Now now. Both of you _shut up_ before I throw you outside."

"..." Both Elsword and Aisha immediately kept quiet, lest they want to invoke the wrath of an angry Elf Warrior.

"So what does it say?" She asked politely.

"Mmm...Instructions for Banthus...it seems that they have been planning to steal the El Shard in Ruben Forest for a long time!" Lowe revealed.

"What should we do, Mr. Search Leader?" asked Ain.

"Go inform the Elder of Ruben. We tried to keep this from going out but the creatures of the forest have suddenly become hostile towards us. Eventually the Townsfolk will find out, so it's better to consult with the Elder."

"Alright! Let's go!"

As if he was waiting for this moment, Elsword took off towards a house in the very end of this small village. The rest had no choice but to follow him as he knew Ruben Village better than anyone here. The party caught up quickly to Elsword before he reached the Elder. The Elder of Ruben Village looked like a semi-old man with a full long, Santa beard dyed in brown. Contrary to what you'd expect, the Elder didn't look much older than 50. Regardless he stood with his hands behind his back with a look of wisdom in his eyes.

Elsword impulsively called out to the Elder as they got within earshot. "Hagus! Hagus! It's an Emergency!"

"Elsword? What did I tell you about being rude to your elders?" Hagus sighed as though he was teaching the child about respect for an immeasurable amount of time, only to find that he gotten worse.

"He really is feisty haha." Ain laughed as Aisha sighed.

"That's not important right now! Banthus ran off with the El Shard in Ruben Forest!"

"What? How could this happen...? That El shard in the forest was like a symbol of Ruben! It is protected by the forest...There are even rumors that Banthus has an amulet that can control the Holy Beast. What do we do...?" Hagus stroked his beard as he pondered about the situation.

"He didn't look smart enough to use a magic device...maybe he's not such a meat head unlike _someone_ I know." Aisha added.

Elsword scoffed and dismissed Aisha's word, choosing to put his attention at the elder instead. "No matter. We have to track down Banthus! We are wasting time!"

"I'll alert the townsfolk to watch the entrance to the forest. Elsword, you go and search the El Tree. They could be hiding in the forest. Take care of the two ladies for me."

"Leave it to me!" Rena reassuring Hagus said.

"Oh, before you go, a while ago there were a few Townsfolk who found some bandits in the Forest Ruins while venturing in the forest. They might be related to Banthus. Would you kindly stop them before they cause any more trouble?"

"Ruins huh? Alright! Let's go everyone!"

As the party left for the Forest Ruin near the El Forest, Ain followed dissatisfied and confused. He didn't get why they were helping out on some tiny mission that the townsfolk have easily handled themselves. This only wasted precious time that could have been used to track and capture Banthus. Although he didn't understand it, he followed regardless. It wouldn't happen again...right?

* * *

 **A few minutes later**

"No more mischief understand?!" Rena commanded of a pleading rat-like creature on its knees.

"Waaa! Yes yes I'm sorry! I won't do bad again!" The creature said before getting up and running away from the group that had defeated it so easily.

"Listen wimps! Stop wasting my time!" Elsword yelled out

Rena sighed as she watch it flee. "A Phoru, calling itself a great thief? Delusions abound among the members of other races, it seems"

"At least William's plans are all topsy-turvy now. That's something right?" Aisha added

"Well, let's get back to the village and report our findings"

The party returned back to the town from their expedition mission. It wasn't a relatively hard task as it turned out that the Phorus were the one that were causing trouble. These Phorus, were small and cute in appearance, still retaining the fat rat-like appearance however. Some of Banthus' bandits were also there but their information on his whereabouts were less than useful. The Forest Ruins was once inhabited by the sacred Elves, but it's fallen into ruin since they left. The Phorus there apparently were scavenging the area for treasures in a similar manor as thieves and bandits. It seemed like they picked up the behavior from the Banthus and his crew. Not only that but the forest beasts were becoming violent. The team concluded that it was due to the Power of El fading within the area. They gave their report to Hagus.

"Phorus? Those docile creatures are causing trouble in the ruins?"

"Docile? Didn't look docile at all." Aisha retorted.

"This Phoru called William was leading other Phorus to steal like bandits. I've smacked some sense into them and got their promise to never bad it again." Elsword assured.

"Ahh good work, they won't be able to cause any more trouble then."

"We got another problem however." Lowe with a timely arrival held up a piece of paper. The paper contained a map with directions. On one side was Banthus' face with a trail leading to Ruben Forest where it had the El clearly expressed on the paper. From there it is shown that the trail goes past the El Forest and the Forest ruin straight back into Elder.

"This map seems to suggest that Banthus' is heading to Elder next" Rena deducted.

"We left as soon as we knew that Banthus was headed for Elder. Fastest way to get to Elder is to go through White Mist Swamp. And just as we caught up to him, we suddenly got attacked by a Phoru and lost him."

"Tsk...So you couldn't catch him after all?" Sighed Elsword.

"Yeah" followed Aisha.

"...Shut up! We tried our best!"

"Ah...I'm sorry on their behalf, Lowe."

"Anyways! From how it looked. It seemed like that Phoru is the Holy Beast. The Ancient Phoru."

"There's a myth that the Ancient Phoru that resides within the White Mist Swap is actually created by the El Shard to protect itself from harm." Hagus informed.

"A 'life form' created by the will of the El.." Ain thought quietly.

"With the power of El?" wondered Elsword.

"From the current situation...it looks like its going rogue because the El Shard went missing." As an Elf, Rena is greatly knowledgeable about instances such as this. As her world relies on the El to maintain itself, creatures around the El Shard and creatures made by it will go berserk if the very foundation of peace and balance is stripped away from their presence.

"Can we leave it to you to take care of the Phoru? It's only enraged because of the stolen El."

"Alright! We'll get the El back! Let's go guys!" Elsword yelled out excitingly.

 _"To the White Mist Swamp!"_

* * *

 **Inf: JESUS! I mean ISHMAEL! Uh. idk. LADY OF EL! that was a long chapter! im so sorry guys ^^;**

 **I didn't want to make this a two-part chapter as I wanted to get through William and have them camp out but. Ya know...**

 **Also I wanted the next chapter to focus on Sen's situation so there's that. I'm kinda rushing to be honest. I don't want to bore you guys and I want to get done with Ruben as soon as possible.**

 **After Ruben I can get started with some core aspects of the story such as adding more OC's in there! o/**

 **but anyway I wasted enough of your time. R &R guys kayy?~**

 **buh-baiiiii!~**


	8. Ancient Phoru's Anger

**Inf: Hello everybody! sorry for the delay, i have been updating my profile regarding my wonderful OC's. check it out okay?**

 **I dont wanna waste anymore time since i waited so long so lets begin!**

* * *

Sencho trudged along the plain green grass within the White Misty Swamp, following Banthus' tracks. He very much knew that he wasn't in any shape to keep going, exhausted and injured as he is. A duelist like himself shouldn't be reckless like this and use up all his strength in one go. But it wasn't as if Sencho had enough common sense to even care anyway. To him, it seemed appropriate at the very least. One would wonder who taught him to be so uncaring over his own safety.

Sencho felt the El's energy stop moving. It would appear that Banthus had ceased running for whatever reason, the only question is why. Regardless of the reason he had to press through and get back the El. Who knows what kind of catastrophic affect the loss of the El will do to the wildlife here in the forest. It might even endanger the villagers of Ruben. When Sencho arrived, Banthus was talking to one of his lackey's, still with El in hand too.

"Sir! The El Search Party are closing in on us!" warned the lackey bandit.

"Those pesky kids? Mmm.." Banthus thought for a while before waving his big hands in a menacing way "We have to complete our mission at all cost! Tell everyone in the area block the party as I escape into Elder."

"Yes sir!"

The lackey ran off to tell his comrades the order, disappearing long out of Sencho's sight. Now that it was just him and Banthus, he thought that it would be the perfect time to stop the bandit before he escapes to Elder. Although not in the best condition, it was easy to tell that Sencho's skills far exceeds Banthus'.

"Banthus." Sencho made himself known to the bandit. "I can not allow you to steal the El and take it to Elder. Please give up peacefully."

"Gah? You actually up and followed me?" Said a shocked Banthus. "Ah it doesn't matter, you can't stop me anyway twerp."

"...and why is that?"

Banthus' smile grew wider as he started walking backwards. As if on cue, the ground started shaking and it only grew more in frequency as time went on. It wasn't after Sencho saw tree's falling in the distance that he knew he was in danger. A giant beast of purple and white burst through the tree's and charged directly at Sencho, who narrowly dodged the horn on it's head. The beast looked like a Phoru, except it was unimaginably taller and skinnier. The Phoru's typical rat-like features were absent in this beat and it had purple fur that surrounded it's arms and what seemed like golden scales on it's head, chest, shoulders and legs. It's claws were enormous and the horn on it's head looked like it could sweet the entire area around it if it wanted to. Sencho caught a glimpse at it's glowing green eyes and instantly knew what this creature was.

"An Ancient Phoru.." Sencho said, unable to hide his awe.

"Gwahaha! That's right! This thing is under my control! Now, dispose of him beast!" Banthus commanded. The Ancient Phoru growled lowly and simply stared at the young adventurer despite Banthus' orders. It seemed to be inspecting him for some reason. Banthus who was losing his patience called out to the Phoru once again.

"What's wrong you stupid beast! I said attack!"

Banthus held up the El, catching the Phoru's attention and turning it's body towards the thief. Almost as if the Phoru was reacting to the El's presence, it roared loudly and fell on all fours. Sencho felt extremely uneasy. That wasn't a normal roar. It was a roar full of anger and obvious murderous intent. The Ancient Phoru raised it's claws, preparing to strike at the thief who stole the El. If Sencho do nothing, Banthus would surely die. Acting quickly, he pushed Banthus out of the way and swung his sword with his only usable hand to try and stop the Phoru's attack. Being as injured and exhausted as he was, it was obvious that he could not stand up to the Phoru's attack. The brute force of it's claws propelled Sencho backwards, sending him through several tree's before hitting the ground. Sencho's clothes were teared and he was bleeding from various parts of his body, but still he stood up and aimed his sword. Though it didn't surprise him to find that the Phoru was heading straight for Banthus, in which the latter was running away. Sencho chased the two who went deeper into the swamp. The Phoru seemed to be mostly preserving it's energy as it is not charging at Banthus the way it did when it first appeared. Banthus wasn't that fast to begin with so it felt no need to waste it's energy chasing him seriously. Once the Phoru was within range, it swiped at him with it's claws, only to meet it with nothing but air. Banthus is surprisingly good at getting out of danger and out of trouble. But now Banthus was on the floor and the Ancient Phoru was fast, he'll never be able to get up quick enough to dodge another attack. With no other choice and the Phoru preparing to swipe its claws again, Sencho jumped high into the air and used gravity to strengthen the force of his downward punch as he plummeted straight onto the Ancient Phoru's head, causing it to fall from the impact.

Banthus took this chance to run even further into the swamp, causing irritation to both Sencho and the Ancient Phoru. Sencho jumped off the Phoru's head as it was getting up and bellowed in anguish and anger.

"..You're angry..aren't you? That the El was stolen.."

Sencho, who was distracted by the beasts clear rage, was hit by the Phoru's large tail. The force of the impact sent him straight past Banthus and onto a lush green clearing with a platform that has little barricades at the edge for some reason. Sencho couldn't see much as his vision began to fade.

And all went black

* * *

 **Inf: ok bla bla bla, R &R sorry it took so long, almost done with school, more updates faster. sorry if this chapter seems rushed! Didnt want to keep you guys waiting any longer! cya o/~**


End file.
